Halloween with the Gods
by Mayyy12
Summary: Percy Jackson receives an invitation to Camp Half Blood to celebrate Halloween with them. Is this a cruel trick or a fantastic treat? Find Out...
1. Chapter 1

Halloween With the Gods: Part One

I look at the letter again. Clearly Chiron had written it (if Mr. D had written it he would have started it off with _Peter Johnson)_:

_**Percy Jackson,**_

_**You are invited to join us during our Halloween festival, here at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone is expected to dress up and have a good time! We will start the morning off with an Honor to the Gods parade, then leading to the Chariot Race, followed by a delicious Halloween dinner, and numerous night events.**_

_**We hope to see you there!**_

_**Sicerely,**_

_**Chiron, Mr. D**_

I haven't been to Camp Half-Blood since last summer. To say I was excited would be a huge understatement. I would finally get to see Annabeth and Grover again! Perhaps, I'll get to see Thalia too. You see, Thalia went to join the huntresses. They're a group of girls who follow the goddess Artemis who represents the hunt of the moon. I haven't seen Thalia since last summer, when we saved both Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas (aka the "General") who at the time, was the current lord of the titans, while Kronos is still down in Tartarus. Just your typical summer, right?

Anyways, I get up and get dressed for another boring day at Goode High School. I'm a freshman there. So far things have actually been going pretty well, which is really weird. I scarf down my breakfast and brush my teeth, then I'm off to the bus. I take my usual seat in the back and throw on my earphones to my iPod. Nobody pays any attention to me. I can't help but feel a little agitated, if only they knew who I really was. I guess that's the hard part about being a half-blood, it's harder to make life long friends when you're keeping possibly the biggest secret from them.

Finally we arrive at school. Everyone rushes out like they're going to a fun carnival or something. I follow slowly behind. There's no point trying to push past them all, it's like trying to charge through a stampede of wild minotaurs. Once everyone heads out, the bus driver shuts the door. Perhaps she didn't notice, that I was still inside. I clear my throat to get her attention. She clearly notices me but rather than opening the door, she stands up, towering over me. I get a closer look at her, but I immediately want to look away. She's a very large woman, with huge muscular arms that should belong to a sumo wrestler. Her eye brows could really use some plucking, as well as her upper lip. I tried not to let my face show my utter disgust. She then speaks, a low, husky voice that could only belong to a man. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Percy Jackson". There was something really familiar about that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. All I could do was stutter out "H-how do you know my name?" The man-lady chuckles darkly, "Oh, well we have some unfinished business..." "Oh... did I not have any money left on my Charlie Card or something?" I tried to convince myself that had to be what she meant, even though I knew she didn't. She was a monster. Probably sent by Luke or Kronos, or something. I checked my pocket for Riptide, and felt it safely there. I began to gradually back away from the driver, casually putting my hand in my pocket. Suddenly though, the he/she tore off her uniform, revealing the finest armory and snagged out an extremely sharp weapon, pointing it straight at my chest. It was celestial bronze. I immediately grabbed Riptide. That's when it all sunk in. The manly features, the fancy armor, and high tech weapons. Ares. "Ares?" I had to ask, to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Why on earth would Ares impersonate a woman? "Yes, young hero. It is I, Ares. Coming to get my revenge." "But- why would you pose as my bus driver? A-and a woman?" "The element of surprise..." he answered, clearly proud of his plan. I found it really hard to take him seriously when he had lipstick and fake eyelashes on. Boy, did he make an ugly woman! "So what then? You wanna rumble?" I asked, suddenly really angry. He always triggered at my emotions like that. He laughed at me, mockingly. "What else do you think I came for?" I could see the fire blazing in his eyes, even through his sunglasses. I looked at the school wearily. My mom would be so disappointed if I got kicked out of yet another school, but Ares wasn't concerned about that.

He began to stalk forward.I backed away as a reflex. This seemed to amuse him all the more. "Scared little hero?" he slashed his sword and I dodged it swiftly. We continued doing that until I found my back against the end of the bus. Ares lifted his sword triumphantly, and prepared to cut me to bits. I made one last attempt to swipe at him, and he deflected my strike easily, sending my sword flying. I knew soon Riptide would be back in my pockets in a few minutes, but by then I would be a Percy shish-kabob. "Giving up so soon? I knew you were weak. That's the thing with you heroes, you think you are so fantastic. Ungrateful children," he sneered. Did he realize he just insulted his own children? I shut my eyes, and made a silent prayer to the Gods, not including Ares of course. Then out of nowhere a glowing light began to shine through the window. I didn't dare open my eyes, knowing that with one look I would disintegrate into nothingness. I could feel the warmth of the light fan my face, and suddenly the air around me smelt like perfume. I loved it. I opened my eyes dreamily. There before me was the most beautiful woman in the world.

For a second I thought I was in heaven, but then I saw Ares. He was looking at the gorgeous angel in utter confusion. He even dropped his sword. I was about to make my escape but he grabbed me by the collar. "What are you doing here?" he didn't ask it rudely, as he would with anyone else. "Waiting for you, of course." Her voice sounded like the most beautiful instrument you could ever think of. She had her hands placed on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently. Ares didn't know how to respond, he gave her a dumbfounded "What?" He loosened his grip on me. "We were supposed to be at the movies an hour ago, how could you forget about me?" her eyes began to water a bit, and I instantly wanted to go over there and wipe away every single tear that had formed in her eyes. "I just had some business to finish," he grumbled. You could hear the guilt in his voice. He then turned to me, and he glared at me like it's all my fault he decided to come to pulverize me on the same day as his date with Aphrodite. "Well I certainly hope this _business _of yours doesn't involve harming my dear Percy. He has a date to get to..." she winked. Now I looked just as confused as Ares. Ares mumbled something that sounded like "you're lucky punk" and the two turned into a golden light. I averted my eyes quickly.

I glanced at my watch. I would probably catch the end of third period. I was reluctant to go inside though. I was trying to process all that just happened. Aphrodite said that I "had a date to get to". What does that mean? And why would Ares attack me on the spot like that? It all just didn't make sense. I nearly jump out of my feet when I felt a firm hand grab hold of my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl with familiar gray eyes, looking at me with a warm smile. "Annabeth!" I practically shout, wrapping her into a huge hug. Normally, this would be awkward for me, but I was thankful to see her. She looked down at her feet briefly, and I think I saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks, but then she looked me in the eyes. Her facial expression had changed. She looked... concerned... "What's wrong?" I frown. She shakes her head, "Nothing..." she says it like she's trying to convince herself, and an uncertain Annabeth is a _very_ bad sign. "So-uh- what brings you here?" I have so much more I want to ask and tell her but I decide it's best to wait it out. "It's a long story actually..." "Well I have time," I smile at her encouragingly. She just cocks an eyebrow and says, "Do you?". She glances at the school then back at me. I know I should be in class, but honestly I couldn't care less. "I can make time," I smile slyly. Apparently not sly enough though because Annabeth tells me to go to class and to meet her out here by the end of the day. "See you later Seaweed Brain," she waves bye. I watch her leave and mumble "Until then Wise Girl...".

_After-school- 3:00_

Once the bell rang I bolted for the door, which of course with my luck, resulted in making a huge mess. I nearly hit a guy with my backpack when I swung it over my shoulder, then as I ran down the hall I made a quick turn and collided with a girl who was walking down the hall with her friend. Her books and papers went flying everywhere. "Hey!" she complained. "Sorry," I said as I began gathering her papers. When I looked up at her I was a little startled. Her eyes were the same gray as Annabeth's, except unlike Annabeth she had red frizzy hair. It was cool though. It fit her well. "Umm, I'm really sorry," I said again like an idiot. "Yeah, well watch where you're going next time," she said with an attitude, though you could tell she wasn't really mad anymore. I began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" she called. She suddenly appeared at my side. "Oh-uh..." I wasn't expecting that, "um, I promised to meet a friend here..." I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable saying that I was waiting for Annabeth. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, though I had no clue what that idea would be. "Oh, okay..." she says, but she looks like she's debating whether or not to believe me. Suddenly Annabeth appears, "Percy where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhe-" she then notices my acquaintance. "Who's this?" Annabeth asks with a bit of an attitude. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her, but she just looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "This is-" I then realize I have no clue who the girl is. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," the girl announced with confidence. I just nod my head like an idiot. "And you are?" I can't help but notice the bitterness in Rachel's tone. "Percy's friend..." Annabeth replied cooly. Rachel crossed her arms, "Well, I'll let you guys be on your way. Happy Halloween Percy!" She then opened one of her journals and scribbled out something and handed it to me. Rachel smiled smugly and then walked off. I looked down at the paper she gave me. It was her number. I smiled to myself. I then noticed Annabeth storming off ahead of me...

_(to be continued...)_

**Hey Everyone!**

**So this was supposed to be published on Halloween but sadly I didn't have enough time :( I did want to leave you with something to read though! As you can see it's not finished, but there will be two parts to it. Hopefully part two will be out sometime this week. I have had LOADS of school work to do, so I might be a little slower on my updates. Chapter three of Finding Mr. Right should be coming out this week as well. So I hope you all enjoy! I've been wanting to write a PJO Fanfic for a while now so I'm glad I finally got to start one. Read and Review!**

-May :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: Rachel smiled smugly and then walked off. I looked down at the paper she gave me. It was her number. I smiled to myself. I then noticed Annabeth stalking off ahead of me._

***Note: I do not own anything PJO, the wonderful Rick Riordan does :)**

Halloween With the Gods: Part 2

Annabeth hasn't said a word since her interaction with Rachel. We are now in a cab heading off towards Camp Half-Blood. Despite Annabeth's bad mood, I was feeling pretty excited. I can't wait to see Chiron and Grover, and everyone else! Maybe Annabeth will get in a better mood once we get there...

At first our driver _seemed_ normal. He was very friendly and _appeared _to be human. That's when I saw the speed he was going at... _80 mph... 90 mph... 100! Did this guy have a death wish or something?_ I then realized that we should have crashed by now. I look through the window and I can only see wind and blurred shapes of what I believe are cars. He's swerving right in between them. I look at Annabeth warily, and we exchange a knowing glance.

Annabeth probably figured it out long before me, she is Wise Girl after all. Perhaps she's already coming up with a strategy to get us out of this. I wonder who sent this monster after us? Where he's taking us? I then see the infamous Half-Blood Hill coming up ahead at a rapid pace. Annabeth slings her bag over her shoulder and grabs hold of my hand. I look at her utterly confused, and I'm pretty sure I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. She whispers to me "On the count of three..." Then it all sinks in. She wants us to jump? Before I had much time to mull it over I feel a sharp wind fan my face as I leap to my death. With a quick glance I notice the cab turning into a bright red convertible that was slowly lifting in the air towards the sun setting sky... after that it all goes black...

I wake up with a huge headache. How long have I been knocked out? Where's Annabeth? I sit up, but immediately lay back down. I must of hit my head _really _hard. Everything around me was a little blurry. I blink a few times to adjust my eyes. As everything becomes clearer, I see two gray eyes staring straight into my sea green ones. "A-Annabeth?" I didn't realize how weak I was. We must have faced a really tough monster... "Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth looks at me with deep concern. "Did he get away?" I asked, ignoring her questions. "Who?" she said with a puzzled face. "The monster." "What monster, Percy?" How could she not know what I was talking about? She must have been hit in the head too... "The cab driver, Annabeth..." I said, a tad annoyed. "Percy the _cab driver _didn't attack us. There was no monster." "Then how did I get this?" I asked, pointing to my head. I could feel a bump on my forehead, it was probably the size of a baseball by now. Annabeth laughed. Why was she laughing? "You hit your head on a rock, Seaweed Brain." I looked at her confused. Then it all came back to me... The speeding "cab", Annabeth and I jumping out of the car, the flash of red I saw... I guess I forgot that doing something as humane as bumping my head could effect me. "Then who was that? Why did he let us get away so easily? Wh-" "There's much to talk about, Percy." Annabeth interrupted. She handed me a cup "Here, drink this... You need to gain your strength. We meet with Chiron at four..." I take a sip and it tastes like my mom's home baked cookies, blue of course. She makes everything blue. I then realize where I was. Camp Half Blood! In my mouth was the very same liquid I drank when I first came here; Nectar. I begin to sit up, but Annabeth pushes me back down. "Rest," and with that she's gone

My dream started like this:

_I was in a massive room, decorated with tons of Halloween decorations. You know, pumpkins, ghosts, witches... etc. At one end of the room I saw a large table filled with snacks and beverages. At the other end, there were chairs. _

_ The room was filled with tons of kids, dancing and singing to songs that were playing from a large stereo. It seemed like a typical school dance. I spotted a few familiar faces, but no one I intended to approach. Chiron and Mr. D were standing at one corner of the room. Chiron looked pleased, and Mr. D was glaring at everyone with pure hate (which wasn't anything new). I began to walk around, maybe Grover or Tyson were here somewhere. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar face... Annabeth. She was wearing a long white dress that went off the shoulders. The dress was trimmed with gold, which went with the gold arm cuff she wore on her right arm. Her blonde curls were freed from the elastic she usually wore, and were cascading down her back. I had never seen Annabeth like this. She looked prettier than Aphrodite..._

_ I walked towards her, pushing past the crowds, but I stopped in my tracks. She was laughing with someone. Some blonde haired dude. He put his hands on her hips, and she didn't push him away. Instead, she put her arms around his neck. They began to dance. As they slowly turned around and swayed to the beat of the song, I got a better glimpse of her partner. On the right side of his face was a scar... Luke. He looked straight in my direction with an evil smirk, as he held Annabeth closer to his chest..._

I woke up to the sound of hooves, clanking around, and really bad reed pipe playing. My best friend Grover. Grover is a satyr, which means he's half human and half goat . "Percy!" he runs over to me. Grover has reddish-orange hair. He was wearing the traditional Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, which made his hair look ten times more orange than usual.

"How's it going man?" I ask as we exchange a high five. I then notice how much larger his horns had gotten since I had seen him. Before they just poked through his bushy curls, now they were much more prominent. "_Woah_, check out those horns buddy." "_Baaa! _I know! This is probably as large as they will go, but they're pretty big for my kind," he answers proudly. "Oh Percy!" he then rummages through a large bag that was slung over his shoulder, then pulls out a pair of jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, identical to his. "Here, Chiron wanted me to give you these. Remember, council meeting at four." Grover leaves so I can get dressed.

Once I'm dressed, I decide to go down to the beach. The water always helps me think clearly and I had _a lot _to think about...

I inhale the wondrous smell of salty water. I remove my shoes and socks swiftly and step in. I go in deeper and deeper, finally feeling in control of something. The waves seem to respond to me, massaging my back, releasing all my tension. I slowly begin to sink.

Fish swirl all around me, but I'm in my own private bubble. As I get lower and lower I become more aware of my surroundings. Far off to the right were a bunch of Naiads, combing their hair and gossiping. To the left was a shark, shadowing a baby seal. I tell it to back offf, and it obeys me.

While sitting on the sea floor I think back to all the strange things that have happened to me today. First, the strange visits I had received earlier. Ares had come after me. He would've killed me to, if Aphrodite had not interfered. Then the odd cab driver. Who was he? And why did he seem so familiar? Lastly, the dream. Luke was there, and-and he was dancing with Annabeth. I mean how could he get on camp grounds without being seen? More importantly, why would Annabeth dance with him? He was the enemy. He wanted to destroy us all. My dream must've be wrong...

I then hear a girl's voice call my name from the shore. _Annabeth._ I swim my way over to her. "Relaxing on the job, Seaweed Brain?" she smirks, her arms crossed. I notice she too is wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I stand up (completely dry) and smile at her "Something like that." "Chiron has been looking for you..." _Shoot! I forgot about the council meeting. _"Oh my gods! What time is it?" I ask. Annabeth laughs. "Don't worry so much Percy, it's only quarter to four. Chiron just wanted to make sure you were feeling well again..." I sigh in relief, and plop myself down in the sand. I love the feeling of the sand between my toes. Annabeth sits beside me. "What were you thinking?" She eventually whispers. "What do you mean?" I ask her. She looks out into the ocean, and points "While you were down there. I _know_ you go there to think. What's on your mind?" I instantly think back to the dream and how Annabeth was in Luke's arms... I try to shake the thought out of my head before Annabeth notices my troubled face. "Nothing." Annabeth looks at me disbelievingly, but seems to let it go. We're both silent for a few minutes.

"It's weird, I was so sure that being here would be so much better than being _there._" Annabeth nods towards Thalia's tree. The tree that shows the border line between camp and the human world. She then looks at me "It seemed so much simpler before, but now-now everything is so mixed up. Everyone is on the alert, no one can just have... fun. Those who used to be our friends are now our enemies," she looks down at her feet "I'm beginning to think it was a mistake... coming here early...".

I contemplate what to say next. I could easily agree with her. I came here thinking we would be celebrating Halloween, yet so far it's just been stressful. There's not even a single pumpkin in sight! I knew though, that Annabeth wanted me to tell her that this is where we're supposed to be. That things _will_ get better. I couldn't tell her that though. "I actually was thinking about the same thing..." I admit. "To be quite honest, right now is the most fun I've had all day..." she replies. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face. "I'd say the same..." I said "but I'd be lying...". Annabeth looked at me confused, but that look of confusion changed to surprise as her face was splashed with water. Her expression quickly changed to anger. "You- you, Seaweed Brain!" "Now that was the most fun I've had all day!" I laugh. "That does it Jackson!" she pulls out her bronze knife and points it at my chest. I see the playful glint in her mysterious gray eyes. I smirk and pull out Riptide (a sword that I was given on my first year here), but before she could strike I backed away into the water. She looked at me questioningly, but I just grinned in response.

Once I was a good few feet away, I called "That's if you can reach me Wise Girl." At first she looked at me like I was a complete idiot, but then she bent over and began to tug off her shoes and socks. She hesitantly dipped her foot into the cold ocean. "What? Afraid of a little water?" I tease. This only aggravated her more. She began to wade through the water, faster than I would've thought possible. Yet after her anger wore off, she began to struggle. I couldn't help but use my powers. With the twist of my wrist, the water carried Annabeth to me. She was dripping wet, and was glowering up at me. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was now the one who was taller. For the past few years now, Annabeth has been the one looking down at me. This summer I had a huge growth spurt.

For a couple minutes we just stood there, staring at each other. I noticed her face was inching towards mine. I did the same, only to be taken fully by surprise when she swung out her knife. I deflected her strike. For a while we just continued blocking each others attacks, but it wasn't a fair fight. Annabeth was in my domain. When a wave finally smacked into her knocking her off balance, the game was over. I stretched out my hand and she took it reluctantly. I led her farther out into the water.

"I don't feel wet anymore..." Annabeth said. I cocked an eyebrow and released her hand. "Now do you?" I asked. She shivered and nodded, her teeth chattering. She instantly clutched onto my arm again. I smiled at her. "Come on." Before she could ask what I was talking about I pulled her under. We went farther and farther into the depths of the ocean. Deeper than should've been possible. When we finally stopped she looked at me. For a mere second I thought she was going to slap me. Instead she pulled me closer to her. I was prepared for her to break out her weapon as she did before, but looking into her eyes I realized she wasn't. I slowly let my eyes shut. I could feel her breath fan my face as her forehead pressed against mine. The tension was unbearable. I wanted to bend my head down, just a little bit further, close the distance between our lips, but I didn't want to push Annabeth into doing it. I then hear the last thing I wanted to hear. "Percy! Annabeth! Where are you guys?" I groan at my friends voice. I scan Annabeth's eyes, trying to read her. Of course, she's impossible to figure out. "Come on..." I sigh.

**A/ N: Hello! So as you all can see this is NOT a two part story anymore. I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm not quite ready to let this story go yet! Some of you may also be wondering if this is still a Halloween Fanfic, and the answer to that would be... YES. I hope you all will still stick with me and continue reading and reviewing :) Once again I am sorry for yet another late update... hopefully in December I will be a little more organized. As for the story, what did you think? Like the cliffy at the end? Please read and review!**

**-May**

**P.S. Check my profile to see what is to come of the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "Percy! Annabeth! Where are you guys?" I groan at my friends voice. I scan Annabeth's eyes, trying to read her. Of course, she's impossible to figure out. "Come on..." I sigh._

Halloween at Camp Half-Blood- Part 3

We're back on land in no time. Grover is standing there tapping his hooves impatiently. He looks at me, "Where have you been man? The meeting has been going on for ten minutes!" I storm past him, not bothering to answer. I can hear Annabeth and Grover's pace quicken to catch up to me, but I just keep going. Why did Grover have to come now? Why couldn't the meeting be at a later time? Why am I feeling this way? I mean Annabeth is my friend. I have never pictured us being anything... more, yet the way I was just feeling tells me otherwise...

I barge into the meeting room, not caring that I disrupted it. I plop into the chair farthest from everyone else. "Welcome Percy," Chiron says, as calm as ever. "Hi," I mutter. A couple minutes later Annabeth and Grover enter. "Ah, Annabeth! Welcome!" Chiron greets her. "Sorry we're late," Annabeth says kindly, but then glares at me. _What's her problem?_ She takes a seat next to me, but I'm guessing that's only because it's the last one left. Grover stands by Dionysus. "Ah, Grover," he says as snobby as ever "Fetch me some grapes won't you?" We all know it's not a question. The satyrs _have_ to obey Dionysus. "Y-Ye-Yes sir," Grover stutters as he trots off.

Besides Ares, Dionysus is probably the most annoying god that I have met. "Okay Chiron, let's get this meeting started already, it's bad enough I have to be here another year," Dionysus announces. I glare at him. "Very well then," Chiron answers, ignoring Dionysus' rudeness "well as you all know, I had initially sent out an invitation to all of you," he looked about the room at all of the Camp Half Blood campers who he deemed worthy of attending the meeting. I saw Charles Beckendorf, from the Hephaestus cabin, who was sitting next to Silena Beaurgard, from the Aphrodite cabin. It's so obvious they like each other, but both are too shy to admit it. On the opposite side of Beckendorf sat Clarisse. She was a daughter of ares. I swear she had gotten scarier since last summer. She was much more built, and had muscles that challenged you to come within a ten foot radius of her. She didn't look too happy to be at the meeting. She was scowling, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had a threatening glare, warning you not to mess with her. Although I had never seen Ares eyes, I could tell there was a I first met her I thought she was just another bully, like this girl Nancy Bobofit I went to school with when I was twelve. Clarisse _is_ a bully, but a much more terrifying one. It's probably the fact that she's the daughter of the God of War...

"Now, the reason I have summoned you all, is because I have received a message from the Oracle. She has warned me, that trouble may be coming. I do not expect you all to stay until the problem is resolved, but I hope you will stay at least another day." the room filled with whispering. Chiron raised his hand to silence everyone. "As promised, we will be having a Halloween celebration. Just stay on the alert! Tomorrow morning you all must wake at seven thirty sharp. Outside of each of your tents should be a... gift. You all must come properly dressed and prepare for a carriage race! Meeting dismissed!" _What? That was all he wanted to say to us? _Looking around, I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. Clarisse then stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "So that's seriously all you wanted to say to us?" No one had ever raised there voice to Chiron before. The fact that it was her didn't surprise me. The odd thing was though, that I agreed with her. I was aggravated that Chiron lead us to believe that we were here to celebrate, only to find out that we were going to possibly fight off evil. Then for him to make such a broad statement in our "meeting" was all the more frustrating.

As everyone began to exit, I stood up from my seat and walked over to Chiron. I saw Annabeth and Chiron share a knowing glance, and I suddenly felt left out. "Chiron, I don't get it. What did the Oracle say to you?" I asked. "Come Percy, we must discuss this in private." I followed Chiron as he trotted along the beach. "Percy, something is coming..." "Who?" I prod. "That I do not know, but I can take a guess..." "Luke." I stated. I knew he had to be talking about Luke. He was our only enemy that could figure get through our borders. "Perhaps..." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's begin battle practice tonight!" "No Percy," Chiron smiled gravely, but his eyes said so much more, "we must not... Tomorrow we will be celebrating, afterwards those who wish to stay are welcome, but I do not know what we are facing and the risks are much too high." I tried to argue but he placed a hand firmly on my shoulder, "You ought to head off to bed... busy day tomorrow..." And with that he galloped off into the night.

When I arrived back to the tents most campers were already in their bunks. Most were probably discussing the meeting, but it was time for "lights out" so no one was still roaming around outside. At first, everything seemed still in my room, but then I hear something. Footsteps. Someone was in here... I pull out Riptide. Before I can make a swipe at the thing I feel a hand cup around my mouth. "Relax Seaweed Brain, it's just me!" Annabeth whispers. I lower my sword and feel my stiff posture relax. "Geez, ever heard of knocking?" I ask/whisper (no one was supposed to be visiting other campers at this hour, especially not when they are of the opposite gender)as she makes herself comfortable on my bed. "Well it wouldn't be very effective due to the fact we live in tents, would it?" Of course Wise Girl brings up a good point. "Well why _are _you here then?" I question, as I take a seat beside her. At this she blushes. Even through the darkness I can see the pink tint. "I.. don't know..." she says softly. She looks down at her feet. That was probably the first time I've ever heard her say those three words together in a sentence. "Really?" I smile a little too proudly. She pinches my arm "Not so loud!" she hisses. My smile just grows wider. She rolls her eyes, but smiles back. "Where's Grover?" I asked out of nowhere. I don't know why I asked... "Probably following around Dionysus as he always has to," Annabeth says bitterly, "Speaking of which, what was your problem earlier?" Now I _really _wish I didn't bring up Grover. "What do you mean?" "I _mean _why were you acting like such a jerk to him? And your behavior at the meeting was extremely out of line..." Her words enraged me "You're one to talk!" I yelled not caring who heard "Explain your behavior towards Rachel then..." I wish I never mentioned her because at that Annabeth stood up. "You mean the stupid human girl?" she said, struggling to control her temper. "Being human isn't stupid!" I defended "At least she didn't fraternize with the enemy..." She looked hurt and confused but managed to stutter out "Don't drag Luke into this... You know I have no connections to him" I could tell it hurt her just to say his name. "Why not? He's the root of our problem!" I gestured between the two of us. She shook her head and began to walk away but I ran behind her and grabbed her arm to halt her. As a reflex she shot out her short knife and held it towards my neck. I stiffened. Her eyes were blaring with a strong emotion that I couldn't recognize. A single tear managed to escape from her grey eye. She left my room leaving me to feel like the biggest jerk ever.

**A/N: Hiya! It's been a long time... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry about the delay, been busy with lots of school work! Please R&R!**

**-May**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: Her eyes were blaring with a strong emotion that I couldn't recognize. A single tear managed to escape from her grey eye. She left my room leaving me to feel like the biggest jerk ever._

Halloween with the Gods: Part 4

It was going to be a long, restless night. All I could think about was how I made Annabeth cry. I had never, ever seen her cry before (well except when Luke betrayed us and turned evil). Seeing her so vulnerable made me want to go over and apologize immediately, but I knew she'd never accept it. She was stubborn. Impossible. I probably shouldn't even be the one apologizing! I mean I wasn't the only one who said some crude things. She doesn't even know Rachel! I then decide to do probably the most impulsive and idiotic thing I could've done. I head to the beach to send an iris message...

"I knew it, I knew it!" she practically yelled. "Shh... Rachel, not so loud..." I whispered. I glance around to make sure no one heard. "I knew something was up! And that Annabeth girl is too, isn't she? Watcha call it... a demigod!" "Yes, Annabeth is a demigod too," I confirmed. "I can't believe it! All my life I have seen these horrid creatures and finally have met someone who sees them too. You've seen them right? The snake ladies and gigantic bulls?" I could tell she was getting very excited. "Yes I have," I respond casually, but then realize what she just said "wait... you can see past the mist?". "Yeah. My parents sent me to more psychologists than I can count. I guess eventually they just gave up. Assumed it was just a kid's imagination running wild or something..." . I couldn't believe it. Rachel knew the truth. Finally I could talk about these things with someone outside of Camp Half Blood. "What's so funny?" Rachel folded her arms defensively. I then realize I was smiling, and she probably thought I was laughing at her. "N-nothing," I stutter. I can feel the blush creep on my cheeks, much to my embarrassment. "It's just nice to be able to talk to someone about it...". Just then I heard something bustling through the bushes. I check my pocket for riptide: it's there as always. "Listen Rachel, I've got to go," I whisper. "Okay," she whispers, suddenly cautious "when will I see you again?". For some reason the idea of seeing Rachel again brought that goofy smile on my face again. I try to shield it with my hand, pretending I have something on my lip. I'm pretty sure it made me look ten times more stupid. "I'll iris message you again tomorrow morning," I hear footsteps getting closer "I really got to go though. Bye!" Before she disappeared I hear her yell "Be safe!".

"Percy?" Grover calls. "Grover!" I run up to him. "Who was that?" "No one!" I say a little too loudly. _How much did he hear? _"Okay, well you better get to your cabin. Chiron and Dionysus has hired patrol and they're on the way" Grover said keeping his eyes on the ground. I then realized why he was avoiding me. He was still hurt from earlier. I then remember Annabeth and I feel that unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach... guilt. "Listen, Grover" I scratch the back of my neck nervously "I-I didn't mean to-well, I'm sorry..." Grover finally looked me in the eye and although they did not show true forgiveness they showed hope. "What would you say if I offered you all the cans to every soda I drink at the party?" I ask. Grover's eyes instantly lit up. "Baaaaa! For real?" he jumped. "Sure thing," I patted him on the back as we headed back to the camps.

Once Grover and I parted, I snuck into my room unnoticed. Finally sleep overcame me, after mulling over everything one last time. Grover and I were cool again, thank the gods. Rachel knew about the world that no humans were normally aware of. She could meet my true self, not just half of me. And finally... Annabeth. Before I could dwell on our argument sleep saved me. I would have to face her tomorrow, but at the time it seemed far away. My eyes shut... finally I could relax. That is, until about two in the morning... I look up to see a single eye staring down at me. Tyson.

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**So sorry for the wait. I have not had the time lately to update and I do not want to post when I feel the quality of my chapters are not at their best. Therefore I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be out. I am happy that all of you are still wanting me to write this and I intend to follow through with ALL of my stories. So I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter (I had to let you all know what happened next!) and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for your support.**

**-May**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween With the Gods: Part 5**

I jump up and rub at my eyes a bit.

"Hey!" I smile, trying to hold back a yawn. I was never a morning person.

"Brother!" he grinned and pulled me into a big bear hug. I grunted as I tried to squirm out of his iron grip.

"Can't. Breathe..." I panted.

Finally he released me and took a seat on the bed across from my own that had been patiently waiting his return. Tyson was my half-brother. He too was a son of Poseidon, yet he was also part Cyclops. We had become friends a few years ago when I switched to yet another school. I still can't believe it took me so long to realize that Tyson wasn't human. We didn't find out we were related though until that following summer. My Dad then sent Tyson to work for him at his underwater kingdom. To say I was jealous would be a _major _understatement.

"So, Tyson, what brings you here?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"It's Halloween!" he says, as if anyone would leave a job given by a powerful god in an underwater palace to celebrate a measly human holiday.

"-And Poseidon's okay with it?" I still can't call him my father. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I hardly know him. The last time he spoke to me in person was when I retrieved the lightening bolt that Luke had stolen. Otherwise, he has appeared in my dreams and occasionally spoke to me telepathically during the day.

"Yes." Tyson said simply. Although Tyson didn't seem to be phased, I found it all quite suspicious. Something wasn't right. I thought back to the conversation I had earlier with Chiron, but couldn't find any connection. I tried to push aside all the unanswered questions and just be happy Tyson was here.

"So how long are you here for?" I ask.

"Not long…" he frowned.

"Oh…" I say. I couldn't mask my disappointment at this. I glanced at the clock, which read, _2:41am_. I yawn.

"Go to sleep," he said finally. It's not that I don't enjoy talking to Tyson at about 3 am, it's that I don't like talking to _anybody_ at three in the morning…

The dream that night was horrible. Worse than the previous. Here's how it went:

_The room was dark. I could hardly see a thing._

_ "Did you honestly think you could escape me?" a cruel voice bellowed. It sent chills up and down my arms and made my hair stand on end._

_ "No-no sir…" a weak voice stuttered. It sounded like the voice of a coward._

_ "Have you done the task I have given you?"_

_ "Y-yes sir. Of course," the voice tried to sound confident but you could hear the trembling._

_ "Very good, then," the cold voice praised, "You will be rewarded." I then heard a blood-curtailing scream. It was a girl. After that, it was pure silence…_

Luckily for me, Tyson shook me awake before I could continue anymore of the nightmare I just witnessed. When I opened my eyes I saw one concerned one peering down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I got up and tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, very cavalier.

"You were screaming…" he said. I considered telling him about the dream, but decided it was best to keep it to myself. Besides, we're celebrating today. Even if it is the holiday of fright, I knew this dream would be far too scary for any of us to deal with right now.

"Oh, was I?" I feigned surprise, getting out of bed to check the time, "Aw man, we're running late, come on!" I ran to the door.

"Percy," Tyson called.

"Yeah?"

"Um… forgetting something?" he then held up some articles of clothing I never seen before. I looked down to see that all I had on were my bright blue boxers. My cheeks flushed.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" I walked over and took the clothes from him, "Thanks, Tyson."

"There was a note," he then added, holding up a small piece of paper. I then remembered what Chiron had mentioned at the meeting the other night about a "gift" awaiting each of us.

The note read:

_**Dear Campers,**_

_** With you I have left your outfit for the Honor of the Gods parade and the Chariot Race. Please be dressed and ready by nine o'clock sharp.**_

_** See you then,**_

_** Chiron and Dionysus**_

I then looked over at Tyson, who was twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. I walk by him and open the front door to our cabin. Of course, a perfectly sealed package was there with me and Tyson's name on it. I ripped it open to find two outfits that were white and blue with a golden sash attached to each that read 'Son of Poseidon'. They were the traditional Greek style dress and I couldn't help feeling a little strange wearing it in public. Clarisse wasn't going to let me hear the end of this one. Each outfit had a crown that looked like it was made of seaweed and shells and I looked over at Tyson wondering how on earth it was going to fit his rather large head. Yet this was Chiron we were talking about, so I wasn't surprised when I saw the second crown was twice the size of my own. _Always prepared, Chiron._

Once dressed, Tyson and I headed out. We made it just in time, because already more than half the camp had arrived. Chiron and Dionysus were standing on a pedestal waiting for the rest of the campers to come. I looked around for any sign of Annabeth and Grover, sadly though none other than big, fat, Clarisse, disrupted this.

"Listen here, apparently this chariot race is going to be viewed by the Gods so no funny business. I don't need you ruining this. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" she growled. I don't know what had gotten into her but I wasn't going to argue with her staying out of my way so I simply nodded my head. Apparently that was all she had to say then, because she turned around and went to the rest of the Ares kids. I watched as she talked to them excitedly and for the first time in my time here at Camp Half Blood I think I saw her smile. It was short lived though because she quickly caught my stare and gave me the fiercest look, I think I felt my breakfast come up a little…

"She's your biggest fan Perc'" I heard the voice of my best friend behind me.

"Hey!" I smiled and gave him something that was a combination of a high five, a handshake and a hug, "Yeah, this chariot race is a big deal here, huh?"

"Oh yeah.. All the God's watch it. It's finally a chance for all of you demigods to show your parents just how good you are. The Ares kids have won the chariot race five years in a row now, of course by cheating, but they still manage to make daddy proud."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit," I snort.

"Yeah," Grover laughs nervously, as if afraid Ares was going to hear us, "so what's going on with you and Annabeth?"

"What? Nothing, what do you mean?" I ask defensively, a little taken aback by this.

"I don't know, I went to drop of her package for the chariot race this morning and of course she was already awake, so we talked a bit and the minute I brought up you she became stone cold. I wasn't sure if you two had a fight or something?"

"Hmm no, that's strange, maybe she's just stressed over the chariot race. You know how much of a perfectionist she is…" I lie. I wanted to tell Grover but then he'd want a reason, and quite frankly I didn't have an answer to that. I didn't understand what the deal with me and Annabeth was, so trying to explain it to Grover would just complicate things all the more.

"I guess so…" Grover conceded, clearly not buying it.

"So when's this party starting?" I ask clapping my hands together, not so subtly changing the subject.

"Any minute now, I suppose. I believe all the camps are here…" Grover said with a bit of uncertainty. I looked around once more trying to spot Annabeth, until suddenly my eyes focused in on the most beautiful sight. Long golden curls were flowing down the girls back as she was a flowing white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She had a golden headband and a matching one on her upper right arm. She was talking to other dressed similarly to herself, but none as pretty as her. Her posture showed an air of confidence and pride. _It couldn't be…_

Suddenly Chiron's voice filled the air, starting the event and causing everyone, including the beautiful angel to turn and give attention. I then saw those familiar grey eyes and knew it was her. She was prettier than I had imagined in my dream the other night. I had to fight the urge to run over there and demand that we finish where we left off in the water the other day. I no longer could hear Chiron explaining the event, nor could I feel Grover and Tyson's eyes on me, all I could see was her… One of the other girls from Athena's cabin turned to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in the most perfect way as she looked in my direction. _In MY direction!_ I then realized how long I had been staring at her and checked to make sure I wasn't drooling. I clamped my mouth shut and crossed my arms turning my attention to Chiron. I glanced back really quick to see her look of disapproval as she crossed her own arms defensively. I looked down ashamed. How was I ever going gain her forgiveness if she couldn't even look in my direction?

"You alright, Perc?" Grover asked but he knew I wasn't.

"Yeah, man" I replied sullenly.

Grover looked like he was about to say something when Chiron bellowed, "And now… I am proud to present the annual Chariot Race of the Gods! All campers come to chariots and let the games begin!"

**A/N: So I was going through the files on my computer and came across this unfinished chapter, in which case I had to complete it! I hope that some of you still have an interest in my story after all this time! Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
